


【眼左右】非典型性约会

by ThornVineLily



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: cp眼左右第一次参加群内活动，好开心。感谢大家可以带我一起玩。本来是单纯的约会梗来着……？咳咳，摇摇车预警左右田以为田中把他当炮友，结果田中已经告白了，碳酸饮料害死人的这种俗套设定。还有真的很抱歉，虽然打算12日之前结束但还是迟到了……在下真是个过分的家伙。码了这么久，以七天憋出六个字的速度终于……希望大家能看的开心【？】





	【眼左右】非典型性约会

**Author's Note:**

> cp眼左右
> 
>  
> 
> 第一次参加群内活动，  
> 好开心。  
> 感谢大家可以带我一起玩。  
> 本来是单纯的约会梗来着……？  
> 咳咳，摇摇车预警  
> 左右田以为田中把他当炮友，结果田中已经告白了，碳酸饮料害死人的这种俗套设定。
> 
>  
> 
> 还有真的很抱歉，虽然打算12日之前结束但还是迟到了……  
> 在下真是个过分的家伙。  
> 码了这么久，以七天憋出六个字的速度终于……  
> 希望大家能看的开心【？】

每次和田中上床的时候都会这样！

 

 

 

 

搂着自己的后背就把整个身体压上来，连脱衣服的时间都不给就直接凑过来索吻。

 

 

 

 

——拜托，刚回来还没洗澡，至少让我把身上这身脏兮兮的衣服脱了吧急色鬼！

 

 

 

 

 

左右田当然不会乖乖张开嘴任他予取予求，身体扭动着想挣脱他的钳制。

田中用巧劲束缚住他占了上风，动作毫不粗鲁甚至还带着点怜惜和温柔。耳鬓厮磨一番后唇贴上了上去,浅尝即止后又离开,只用舌头轻轻扫了一下,便挑逗似的用牙齿轻咬。

 

 

左右田还是抿着唇躲避，在他的纠缠下似乎有点烦躁的意味，最后一次挣扎无效后狠狠咬了下他的下唇，看着他有些吃痛的样子挑着眉一副很了不起的样子望着田中还吐了下舌头。

 

 

 

这可激起了田中的兴质，把怀里的人搂的更紧似要融进身体一般，连喘息的空隙都不给。

倒还说不上敬酒不吃吃罚酒，不过是借着机会有些蛮横地将舌头伸了进去，用粗糙的舌苔去摩擦着左右田的上颚，汲取里面还残留着法式晚餐的熟悉味道，富有技巧地去搅动左右田那不肯配合的舌头……

 

 

 

当然还要躲避鲨鱼牙欲拒还迎的攻击，即便血液独有的铁锈味在两人唇齿纠缠是平添情趣的美妙道具。

 

 

 

唾液交换的过程极尽缠绵淫靡不堪，左右田气息不稳软了身子败下阵来，只能尽力张大嘴巴仰起头，呜咽着承受这个略显霸道的深吻。来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下，脖颈上也湿了一片。

 

 

 

 

“……给我去洗澡！”

 

 

 

 

左右田终于抓到了田中沉沦情欲松开禁锢的机会，手隔着衬衣用力拧了他侧腹一下，用力过猛到完全无防备的田中差点咬断舌头。

 

 

 

 

“嘶——”

左右田别过头把大衣随意地扔在沙发上，舔了舔刚刚被咬破的嘴角，这下好了自作自受，自己的口腔里的铁锈味是越来越浓了。

 

 

 

可是啊，这个时候绝不能害羞，两个人都脸红的话就没办法再进行下去了不是吗。

难得的休息日凑在一起看看电影去商场买东西……不都是为了现在这个场景吗？自己只不过是他的泄欲工具而已，如果连这点都做不到了的话，就彻底失去了存在价值了吧。

 

 

 

只有这点是绝对不可以的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

左右田总算是如愿以偿地泡进了浴缸，顺手擦了下从那被水雾覆盖的窗口，向下眺望那城市川流不息的车流和那一盏盏烘焙了夜的街灯。

 

 

 

当初选择买下这里也是因为这样，三十二层视野开阔一览无余，四周没有其他高层遮挡向下望去会给人一种平静的感觉。

 

 

 

 

——哪怕身旁的田中正在对自己上下其手专挑敏感处暧昧地撩拨，我也能坐怀不乱不动如山……个鬼啊！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

小爷我tm的喜欢你这么久，眼波流转眉目传情，明示暗示就差托梦作法，结果你这家伙还是无动于衷。

 

最可笑的是搞定你的方法还是俗套的“酒”后乱性！！？

 

本来觉得你对我没有丝毫兴趣才这样冷淡，已经认清事实打算就此放弃的我打算同社会文学里所描写的那般，和这世上林林总总的低欲望世代人一样用最后的晚餐作为这段无望暗恋的葬礼。

 

 

结果没想到小爷为了缓和强行把你拉出来吃饭的尴尬气氛喝可乐到断片，再醒来的时候这垃圾三次元的走向就从这“醉酒”的三流乙女小说桥段变成了通俗情色文学中所描述的“身体好像被大卡车压过一般”。

 

 

 

 

其实如果能借着这个机会彻底告别，用童贞毕业来结束这段单方面的感情也不算差，毕竟人生在世也难得碰到一次欧洲1960s经典文艺片。

 

在者你也是个彻头彻尾的处男，技术一样烂谁也不吃亏√

 

 

 

 

 

啊，说来虽然是小爷我被这个状况吓到先跑了，

但是你居然……你，你这家伙……

竟然什么都没说就在几天后邀我再来一次。

 

你这家伙只有脸红的快吧！

这么大胆又鲜廉寡耻的家伙还是第一次见啊！

卧槽你到底当小爷我是什么啊！

把纯洁的恋爱之心染上肉欲后踩在地上践踏什么的，

你到底是什么罪孽深重的家伙啊！

 

 

咳咳，虽然这么说但还是去了

 

 

 

 

我说你啊既然可以和男人做爱的话那么告白什么的也可以接受吧！

你究竟是在想什么啊田中 眼蛇梦……

 

 

你是给我希望了吗？

 

 

可为什么还是和索妮娅小姐那么亲近，和我的距离也还是若即若离，一言以蔽之就是该死的“朋友”？

 

 

 

你究竟在想什么？

说到头来我也不知道应该怎么做，

但是即便不知道怎么做也觉得这样是绝对不可以的……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“和一…好好闻”

 

 

“啊，你是狗吗？真拿你这家伙没办法”

 

 

 

 

左右田揉了那颗揉埋在自己颈侧舔吻的头叹了口气，任凭对方又吸又舔地给自己种草莓。

 

 

 

 

[没办法，我就是喜欢你那宽阔的臂膀拙劣的吻技还有该死的温柔啊！

 

就算我因为这该死的关系已经快要崩溃了，就算是只能这样暧昧不清地保持现状，但还是喜欢你，不想离开你身边……]

 

 

 

感觉喉管都快要被咬断，耳朵和脸颊红得快肿了的时候，对方终于舍得转移目标到左右田那并没有被经常开发的胸部，玩弄他胸口两颗已经有些微微凸起的乳头。

 

 

 

 

 

胸口传来的麻痒感让左右田反射性地想要狠狠打掉这双作乱的手。

——事实上他也这么做了。

 

 

 

 

“唔啊啊啊你这个家伙是怎么回事啊！！！不是说过不要碰这里吗真是的！你是金鱼吧说过的事连三天都记不住…等！唔，不要，啊啊，不要拧，别摸啊…”

 

 

左右田眼圈含泪地蜷起身体却还是没躲过田中的蹂躏，最后的斥责明显变了调，颤巍巍地打开身体任他吸吮舔咬，欺负自己最不适应也是最有感觉的地方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

田中在恋人自顾自说个没完的时候总拿他没辙，因此只是无奈地勾起嘴角，从把他揽在怀里的姿势变成面对面的，让那两只手环住自己肩膀，吻上对方小巧的乳粒。

好在浴缸很大，就算这么折腾也没有多少水溅到地面。

 

 

是的，恋人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“和一……不是最喜欢本王如此对待这里吗？”

 

 

“啊啊啊你这家伙胡说八道什么，给小爷我闭嘴！！！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[这家伙总是在奇怪的地方执着，上个床都这么糟心的世间也就只有小爷我了吧。]

 

 

 

左右田越想越气，胸前的那两颗乳头都被玩得微微肿起，这家伙吸舔一边的时候也不忘揉拧被冷落的另一侧胸脯，一刻休息的时间都不给。而且这么泡在浴缸里，嘴唇一离开就会觉得那被唇齿百般疼爱的地方迅速变凉又酸又痒……

 

 

 

 

“唔……”

 

 

 

只有看着因为被自己攥住肉棒而眉头一蹙的田中，才勉强有些扳回一局的快慰。

 

 

 

“很爽吧？”

 

 

 

 

想当年自己也是一个纯情少年，第一次在清醒状态下见到这大东西的时候还不知道应该怎么办，只觉得怪不得身上那个羞于启齿的地方又酸又胀似乎还残留着被开拓的感觉疼得要命。

 

 

而现在已经完全了解要把它从半勃调教成精神奕奕需要怎么动作了。

不过说来也真是可恶啊，自己的话，现在就算再怎么弄前面自慰，得到的快感好像都不如被插穴时那样爽快。

 

 

 

[已经被他玩坏了，如果离开他的话不知道自己会变成什么样子。

 

这样脆弱的关系不知能持续何时，不，就算是明确的说是交往也会因为是同性最后被“神志清醒”的他归为一时迷惘吧！]

 

 

 

 

左右田一想到这里便被从脚趾缝翻涌而出的刺骨寒意和漫上心头的浓郁绝望掩埋，鼻子一酸眼圈泛红，泪水在眼眶打转像是随时就要决堤而出。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“去床上”

 

 

田中没等回应就将他打横抱起，左右田虽然有些惊讶但是并没有说话，只是脑袋闷在田中怀里闷闷地“嗯”了声而已。

 

 

 

 

田中并不知道恋人的思考回路和自己有着决定性的偏差，各种脑补的狗血展开已经绕了地球三圈半。

只懊恼自己由着性子欺负太狠，让这个本就爱哭的家伙又害羞了。

 

 

 

 

 

田中把左右田平放在床上，看着他卷起被子磨蹭着擦干身体叹了口气但也没说什么，就这么湿着凑过来捏了捏他的脸。

 

——为什么就算是这样令人头疼的习惯和一做起来都这么可爱

 

 

 

“好凉”左右田带着鼻音抱怨道。

 

 

 

说罢就把被子扬起来，把田中推到在床上，两个人裹在深绿色的被子里继续着甜蜜的亲吻。

 

 

“头发，若不用热风魔导具烘干可不行。”

 

 

田中像抚摸四天王那样揉了揉左右田的头

 

 

“你这家伙，总介意这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事会秃的。”

 

 

左右田揉了揉田中散下来的头发有些不耐烦，主动献吻不说，还屈起膝盖恰到好处地挑逗着他刚刚没有被充分爱抚的性器。

很快田中的体温便再次升高，唇齿纠缠带动着体温交换，刚刚被好一番挑逗神采奕奕的粗硬烙铁蹭着左右田大腿内侧。

 

 

左右田被对方似乎没有尽头的深吻带来的浓烈缺氧感闷的不行，再加上刚刚本来一直暗藏着好好抑制在心底的绝望似乎打开了潘多拉匣子，就像斐波那契数列一般不断膨胀作祟。

 

 

 

田中翻身想跨在他身上的动作成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，左右田不管不顾地一脚踢开了被子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我说你啊，只是想和小爷做……做爱而已吗？”

 

 

 

 

“？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

田中不知道发生了什么，毕竟正值这种血液集中供应下半身的时刻，一时间无法理解这句话的含义，只能作脑筋不能急转弯状。

 

 

 

 

 

 

左右田自己也很惊讶为什么会在这种气氛尴尬的情况下，如此窝囊地把真心话说了出来。

 

田中会不会把自己当做麻烦？

如果他只是玩玩而已的话别说保持现状若即若离的机会，就连朋友都做不成了啊！

 

自己到底是怎么回事，脑回路究竟是哪里出了问题！！？

天啊现在到底应该怎么办才好？

 

 

 

 

在左右田脸色惨白手足无措并且想干脆一死了之的时候，田中脑内剧场的混乱程度并不亚于他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＃恋人忽然问自己是不是只想和他做爱是怎么回事？＃

 

 

 

 

 

纵欲过度？

明明已经这周一直都在忙学校的事情连一起吃晚饭的时间都没有。

 

 

吃醋？

自己已经和黑暗圣母很保持距离了，除了和女性相处不习惯的关系外已经没有其他不好意思的理由了。

 

 

 

难道是……找机会撒娇？

 

这么想的话也就是因为这个了，田中神色缓和起来，

可张张嘴一时间竟不知道说什么才好，脸和耳朵倒是越来越红了，他拼命集中现在还能运作的脑细胞组织语言。

 

 

虽然在这种箭在弦上的时侯能听命于理智而不是靠下半身驱使的脑细胞并不太多。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

其实对于像田中这样不善于表达自己感情，生性内敛的人来讲，这种事情还是直接做比较干脆。

 

 

包括上次酒后事件的后续处理也是因为他觉得既然两个人已经知道互相喜欢，为什么还要重复那些爱语，上演那种面红耳赤的情景。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他已经不想再回忆那天左右田在意识混乱情况下，那纯粹又激烈的告白和狂野又热情的邀请。

 

 

虽然被对方抢先表明心迹还无法招架什么的让冰之霸主颜面无存，但这并没有什么关系。

 

 

 

——重要的是在他看来一生的誓言只需要言明一次便可。

 

 

 

田中的确是非常喜欢左右田的，这份感情甚至比对方所描述的还要猛烈。

但因为太过在乎反而畏手畏脚，瞻前顾后，而这深思熟虑的分析过程在恋人口中却成了自己装聋作哑把他晾在一边不管的证据。

 

 

 

那种场合之下他顺势将这份一直压抑在心底的感情和盘托出，并且用灵魂起誓了自己的恋情将永远忠诚。

只是他忽略了左右田似乎并没有在清醒的状况下说过喜欢自己，而且那时候的记忆也并不同他想象的那般留有保质期。

 

 

而且非常ky地认为第二天对方不见踪影的原因只是因为单纯的害羞，毕竟他内心波涛暗涌甚至接下来的都思维飘忽，不敢和他对视，前言不搭后语，直到几天后下定决心才非常不争气地在一番不知所云的长篇大论后说出了简短的邀请……

 

 

 

因为太过简洁，在左右田耳里只是单纯的性暗示而已。

 

 

 

 

——所以才会出现以上这种令旁观者发笑的误会。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“和一，本王的……魔后啊，可是有什么…”

 

 

 

 

 

“等等，魔后？”

 

 

左右田听到这个词直接抬起头差点撞到田中下巴，眼睛里仿佛闪烁着星星。

 

 

“你，你你再说什么啊！你这家伙莫非是喜欢小爷吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

这下田中好不容易聚集的气势彻底散了，眼神凌厉地看着别过脸去的左右田，连身下火热的巨棒都软了几分。

 

他是真的怎么也没想到自己视若珍宝的恋人居然会问这种问题。

 

 

 

被如此质问的他只觉得难以再继续维持冷静思考，胸口堵住一般闷闷地疼，皱起眉头咬紧牙关缓解这种从未有过的酸楚。几乎从不对人发火的田中几乎本能地抬高了音量吼了出来：

 

 

 

“本王早已在结合那夜便阐明了一切，莫非你觉得本王会同魔后之外的对象交合！？难道你连那起誓终生的咒语都抛诸脑后了吗？！！”

 

 

 

 

 

“你这个……难道你觉得一个意识不清的人能记得什么东西吗混账家伙！！！”

 

 

 

左右田眼眶一红，内心的阴霾一扫而空。

用尽全力打了下田中的背，在对方反应过来之前拉到自己身上紧紧贴合在一起。

 

 

 

 

“什么嘛，白痴，真的是白痴……”

 

 

“是本王考虑不周。”

 

田中终于弄清了事情的来龙去脉，并且深深为自己的愚蠢而感到后悔，这样故作强势实则软弱爱哭的人究竟是抱着怎样患得患失的心情陪自己这么久的……

 

 

 

 

“这是在说我自己啦，算了，本来就知道你喜欢小爷我喜欢的不可救药的。”

 

左右田丝毫不放过任何一个扳回一局的机会，明明眼角含泪，却还是露出一个仿佛嘲讽般的笑容。

但这次，这个笑容是发自肺腑，不带有任何杂质的。

 

 

 

“嗯，我喜欢你。”

 

“有多喜欢？”

 

“……就像是冥主对冥后那般”

 

“我说你都脑补了什么巧取豪夺的东西啊”

 

 

 

 

是不是还得加上ntr情节？当然左右田把这句话咽了回去，毕竟他也不知道田中说的究竟是哪里的神话，而且在这个好不容易修成正果互诉衷肠的时候破坏气氛也实在是太浪费了。

 

 

 

 

 

于是一个吻印上了田中的颈侧，鲨鱼牙挑逗似地咬了咬，软舌舔得人心痒难耐，解开了这个心结，原本就心意相通的两人更没有了拘束。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

田中无可奈何地拿过床头抽屉的润滑剂挤在手心晕开，给之前一直饱受折磨，躺在床上哼哼唧唧的左右田做润滑。虽然对方连戴套子都不帮忙，一副恃宠而骄的样子，但田中还是甘之如饴，并且很希望以后用一生的时间去弥补之前的大意。

 

 

 

 

因为之前的经验和情动的心情，左右田柔软的后穴乖乖将田中伤痕累累的粗糙手指吞了进去，里面又紧又热，恰到好处地包裹着他的指头，只留有一丝抽动的余地。

他微微动作凭着记忆摸索着里面那个会让身下人舒服的点，另一只手也毫不吝啬地抚慰左右田开始抬头的肉棒。

 

 

 

 

左右田被那手指上的伤疤和修剪后却依然留有痕迹的倒刺撩拨的不行，他知道田中为了不伤到脆弱的肠道每次都要仔细修剪指甲，但若是恰到好处的刺激反而是很爽快的事情。

他细细享受着这并不强烈的快感，但不知道田中碰到了哪里，只觉得身体下意识一抖，泄出呻吟，肠道里泛起异样的酥麻，肉棒高高翘起，随着身体的摇晃颤抖着吐出前液。

一股奇异的电流顺着脊椎直冲脑海，让他追寻着快感摇晃着腰肢和臀部试图感受更多。

 

 

 

田中知道自己终于找对了地方，又插入一指不停碾压着不深却十分隐蔽那处。

对前面的阴茎也很有技巧的揉捏撸动，拇指和食指不轻不重地摩挲那吐着透明粘液龟头，小指拨弄着下方的囊袋。

 

 

 

 

“啊，啊，好棒！”

 

 

 

 

双重刺激之下被田中用指甲不知有意无意刮了一下铃口，他猛地绷紧小腿，射在了田中手心。

高潮前左右田用胳膊挡住眼睛，颇有掩耳盗铃的意思，脸红的不行。

 

 

 

 

“好甜”

田中舔了舔手里的精液笑着说。

 

 

 

 

这种冲击已经不是不知所措等级而是直接愣住，左右田的理智被彻底击碎，脑子一片空白完全无法思考。

 

 

 

 

 

 

直到硕大的龟头顶进穴口左右田才回过神来吸了吸鼻子，抹去眼角溢出的液体。

 

 

望着爽到滚落生理泪水的左右田，田中怜爱的吻了吻他的眼角，然后又咬住了那微微有些红肿的嘴唇和自己激吻。

手上也不再给那刚刚射过的性器施加多于的抚慰，而是转向胸前那两颗茱萸。

 

 

 

“啊～变态死中二，不要，不要摸……啊，啊啊！”

 

 

 

 

左右田扭动着躲避那作乱的手指，却不想带动了身下本想让他适应一会再动作的性器。

田中实在没办法继续忍耐，压住左右田的身子将那根滚烫的肉柱直直干进了深处，只余下肠道现在实在无法容纳的一小部分在外。

 

 

田中为左右田拂去那不停滚落的泪珠，边抚慰这具明显不适应这样激烈快感的僵硬身体边安抚似地亲吻他的额头。

 

 

 

 

虽然梨花带雨什么的在床上很吃香，但身下人若是真不管不顾地哭起来就是颜艺展开所以还是算了吧。

而且因为乳首太敏感就这样没有成就感啊，至少也是要被操哭才可以不是吗……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

左右田不知道是不是觉察到了什么非常应景地说了句“欺负人”。

右手不安分地从两人紧密相贴的身躯间探手摸到了两人结合处田中还没有插进去的一截肉棒上下套弄起来。

而且还不自觉地将臀部抬起，找好角度方便田中把在他体停驻的大东西插得更深。

 

 

 

 

 

知道左右田已经适应了的田中便如他心意地开始了动作。

 

 

“里面好满，顶得这里又酥又麻的……我说你那里是不是太大了啊！”

 

 

 

 

左右田腰身微弓，左手搭在肚脐下一点的地方摸索着，似乎要追寻那根大家伙在体内作乱的轨迹。

 

 

田中被撩拨的不行，腾出一只手握住他的左手用力按压那被顶得微微凸起的小腹，压抑着想要就此加快速度把他操的再张不开嘴去诱惑人的想法，只是在运用技巧更深更狠地干着他。

 

 

 

 

“和一，你里面好紧，好热……呼，非常棒”

 

 

 

“啊~啊，再顶那里，你，你在那里停一下！啊啊，再……再给我更多”

 

 

 

左右田觉得自己的肠道被填满的充实感觉真的是太好了，上翘的龟头试不试会碰到那个敏感点，但是就算是他紧紧箍住那根粗大的肉棒不让它离开，却还是没有如他心愿那般没有研磨停留。而是毫不留情地抽出，之后再狠狠干进去。

 

身下的手被田中的囊袋撞得发麻，感觉到两人结合处的液体都淌到手心弄湿了身下的床单。可他完全不敢收回去——若是现在全根干进去肯定会坏。

 

他摇着头想要敏感点被狠狠顶弄，体内逐渐攀升的快感已经不不满足于这样挑逗式三浅一深的抽插，可是双手都被占用的他只能配合田中按压自己腹部的频率扭动腰身收紧穴口迎合他的操干。

 

 

 

 

 

“不行，那里操狠了会射的”

 

 

 

田中想到之前自己欲火焚身而恋人却精疲力尽的情况，残忍地拒绝这个请求。看着身下人的表情越发享受，他将那只挡在结合处的手拨开，两手十指相扣放在恋人耳侧，身下的动作随之激烈了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

“呀，不要！太深了田中，你……啊，不要这，这么……”

 

 

 

 

 

左右田将自己紧贴着田中滚烫坚硬的胸膛，身体之间没有一丝一毫的距离。

带着哭腔的叫喊声被撞得支离破碎，一滴泪珠从他的眼角滑落慢慢淌进耳蜗，而且很快又有了下一颗。

 

 

被这强烈的快感刺激完全没有其他宣泄方式，哭泣恳求也都不管用。

 

 

 

回应自己求饶的，只有拍击自己臀肉的硕实囊袋，混着黏腻水声的淫靡不堪且不绝于耳“啪啪”声。而且明显感觉频率越来越高，着实让他羞愤不已。每次深入时刮蹭着穴口的粗硬耻毛也毫不示弱地撩拨着他高涨的欲望，让左右田更加为这场酣畅淋漓的性爱而疯狂。

 

 

 

身下扭动着想躲避这粗暴的撞击，但那根肉棒死死追着他不放，不论哪个角度都能顶到深处让他欲仙欲死，甚至还在这个本来就已经很难承受的基础上变得更加粗壮，将他已经无法再扩张的后穴撑得更满。

 

 

 

他知道自己别无选择，只能蜷缩着脚趾，颤抖着双腿，开合着后穴被迫吮吸抚慰这根坚挺粗大，似乎要把自己内脏都翻搅得七零八落的粗大利刃。

 

 

 

穴口被硬得不行的大肉棒凶狠的抽插到合也合不拢，每次都是抽出到只有龟头留在体内就再次用力干进去，若是不小心滑出去连用手扶的必要都没有直接就能直接操到深处的地步。

 

 

他的脑海里再也容不下别的东西，只知道身上给予自己最强烈的快感的人而已。脑神经似乎都要被这种感觉填满了，除了肉棒在体内进出的轨迹他什么也不知道了。

 

 

左右田将双腿紧紧缠上田中的腰，让后穴被干的更深的同时也是让自己的肉棒在对方的棱角分明的腹肌上不住摩擦，两人紧紧相贴的身体让那根东西被更全面地关照着。这让左右田本就难以宣泄的快感加倍，迷迷糊糊地只追求刺激的他觉得果然只有后穴被操干的时候才觉得最舒服——

 

 

紧紧捏住对方的手到骨节泛白，用染成粉色的指甲刮着田中的手背以宣泄这令人崩溃一般的快感。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我，我想…好舒服，田中，抱抱我，抱抱我好不好”

 

 

“和一，叫我名字，和一……”

 

 

 

 

田中一遍遍地呼唤着恋人的名字，松开了双手的桎梏让对方尽情地拥抱着自己的脊背来减轻被撞击的幅度。

 

 

 

“嗯，嗯，眼蛇梦~好快，啊，我要去了”

 

 

“好孩子，给你奖励”

 

 

 

迷蒙中的左右田听见这句话挑了挑嘴角，奖励？奖励什么，不就是把那里操的更透更肿吗？

 

感觉到泥泞的后穴里那物件似乎顶得更深，在快速而强烈的抽插下左右田不争气地呜咽出声，泄出的每一声呻吟不再是先前那种黏腻带着诱惑又舒爽的，而是癫狂沉沦到了极致无关理性的哭喊。

 

 

 

“唔啊，眼蛇梦，呜，求求你不要那么快，太激烈了啊啊啊~”

 

 

 

 

他的身体崩得紧紧的，沉浸在墨绿色被单下的背脊不停颤抖著，口中是这样哭喊著求饶的话语，腰臀却追逐着那根肉棒的律动极为淫荡地摇晃著，形成了一副异常淫靡的画面。

 

 

 

“嗯，那这样如何……”

 

 

 

田中并不是所谓“顺应对方的要求”，故意起了挑逗的心思，而是想要延缓一下恋人的高潮，毕竟在他的学习资料中受方高潮之后再多余的抽插不过是一种折磨。

硕大的龟头不再狠厉地进攻，而是浅浅地在那敏感点处触碰，浅尝即止地似乎是羽毛在抚摸。

 

 

 

 

 

“不要！不要停，眼蛇梦~”

 

 

左右田甜腻而急切地恳求着，他并不知道为什么对方要这么折磨他。

将他困在高潮的快感不上不下就是奖励的话，那他宁可被那根肉棒直接操死。

 

　　

 

“我要，我要你。我想要……”

 

 

“和一，逐暗者，你……根本不知道这样做了之后本王会怎样对你”

 

 

田中皱眉看着怀里意乱情迷，完全不知道正在在诱惑一个正在努力克制的自己欲念恶魔的恋人。他有些困扰，但更多的是愉悦，因为恋人这样的反应是因为自己，从始至终完全是因为自己，仅此而已。

 

 

 

“没关系，眼蛇梦，我想要你，我爱你，我想要你的全部！”

 

 

 

 

“魔后啊，本王的爱是用灵魂和全部魔力起誓的……再等等，马上就好，让本王的脱氧核糖灌满你的体内！”

 

 

——本王会给你我所拥有的一切，和一。

 

 

 

 

“等等，啊，你这是什么……奇葩的生物学名词啊！！？”

 

 

 

左右田勉强逃脱了在欲海中浮沉，神志不清意乱情迷的状态，用所剩无几的精力坚强地吐槽了田中。

 

 

 

 

“那就让本王的圣枪……”

 

 

 

 

“脱氧核糖核酸…就挺好的，你给我闭嘴吧，啊~”

 

 

 

 

 

坚硬的龟头抵着那处敏感点研磨，只转了几下，田中便感到穴内极度收紧，看着身下人双目睁大，腰剧烈地拱起，似乎触电一般全身颤抖不已，他没有停下动作而是而是接二连三地继续撞击研磨，抽过一个软垫将对方的双腿屈起按在胸口，下身如打桩机一样狠狠地干着那被使用过度微微有些红肿的小穴。

 

 

 

“啊，别……不要啊！”

 

 

 

左右田浑身颤抖不已，双目涣散，快感如同浪潮一般汹涌让他无法承受，这灭顶的快感让他的灵魂都快要泯灭在田中这狠厉的操干中。他想去触碰自己那根高高翘起的阴茎却被田中拉过攀到自己脖子，他用尽全力去挣扎扭打这残忍的，总之阻止自己达到巅峰却又给予自己快乐的人。

 

 

可是田中丝毫不为所动，额角全是汗水，手背青筋突出，将恋人只知道追寻快感的手死死按住，只是继续操干着那带给自己极致快感的后穴。

 

 

 

 

 

啊…啊……眼，眼蛇梦嗯啊啊！！！”

 

 

 

 

左右田大声尖叫起来，感觉身体里有什么阀门像要被他打开了，如果这样下去的话总感觉会有什么变得不一样的，会变得奇怪的，总感觉……

 

 

可是肉棒插得真的好爽，被操的好舒服，这个人好厉害，田中，眼蛇梦，好喜欢他，真的好喜欢他啊！

 

 

不知道是润滑剂还是身体里的液体向体外流出，体内的最深处被狠狠碾压顶弄，阴茎濒临一线只差最后一线就能去的感触越来越猛烈。

 

 

口中激烈的的呻吟最终汇成了他的名字的音调，左右田没有靠任何抚慰便被插射了出来，乳白色的精液沾到了田中的腹肌和胸肌上，给这淫靡至极的夜晚中越发增添了几分情色。

 

 

 

 

 

 

而被左右田高潮的后穴层层吸附，紧紧纠缠着那根粗大肉棒也终于达到高潮。

在紧致的肉穴中快速抽插十几下沉沦于射精的极致快感之中，之后半软着又进出了几次，呼吸终于从粗沉灼热渐渐变得绵长平稳，在恋人精疲力尽的嘤咛声中缓缓退出那红肿的后穴，褪下了装着精液套子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

左右田双眼迷蒙地看着他动作，田中凑了过来俯下身看着他

刚刚那样亲密地交缠后空气中暧昧的氛围在悄然发酵，如此距离下的视线交汇，呼吸交缠更是有种说不出的情潮和暧昧无形在空气里涌动。

 

 

田中知道恋人究竟想说什么，于是这次他抢先说了出来：

 

 

“和一，我爱你”

 

 

“嗯，我也是……”

 

 

 

 

左右田终于舍得沉入梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨！这里是莉莉！！  
> 这是今桑的肉肉哦~！因为她还没有ao3账号所以莉莉帮她发上来了w  
> 并不是我自己写的  
> 能写如此香嫩的肉的人向来都无比佩服QwQ  
> 超爱今桑的文笔！！


End file.
